Vroege strategische raketten
Het gebruik van lange-afstands raketbommen door de Duitsers tijdens WO II was het begin van een tijdperk van wapenontwikkeling waarin gedurende de hele Koude Oorlog de grenzen van wetenschap, technologie en destructief vermogen verkend werden. '' thumb|left|300px|Een Martin TM-61A Matador missile klaar voor lancering.De eerste SSM's (surface to surface missiles, grond-grondraketten) werden tijdens WO II door de Duitsers geïntroduceerd in de vorm van de primitieve maar effectieve Fieseler Fi 103 (V-1) vliegende bom, die in de zomer van 1944 operationeel werd. Hij kreeg al snel gezelschap van de veel geavanceerdere A-4 (V-2) ballistische raket. Men deed geen poging om tot een nauwkeurig geleidingssysteem te komen; deze wapens waren slechts nauwkeurig genoeg om een doelwit te raken ter grootte van een stad. Beide wapens droegen evenwel de kiem in zich van een onafhankelijk geleidingssysteem, dat in de loop van een halve eeuw nauwkeurig zou worden tot op 10 meter over afstanden van meer dan 10.000 kilometer. De effectiviteit van het Duitse raketprogramma bracht beide supermachten ertoe een zeer ambitieus programma op te zetten voor de ontwikkeling van een raket die in staat was een atoomkop over intercontinentale afstanden te vervoeren. Vanaf het begin waren er twee duidelijk verschillende benaderingen. De opvolgers van de V-1 heten nu kruisraketten. De Kruisraket was aantrekkelijk omdat hij bestaande technologie gebruikte voot het casco en de voortstuwing, en alleen een effectief geleidingssysteem. In tegenstelling tot de ICBM's had de eerste generatie kruisraketten geen uitgebreide grondfaciliteiten nodig voor de lancering. Kwetsbaarheid van de V-1 Met zijn relatief lage snelheid en lange reis naar het doelwit is een kruisraket met vleugels vrij eenvoudig neer te schieten. Vanaf de eerste aanvallen in juli 1944 schoot Groot-Brittannië 4261 van de ongeveer 8000 V-1 wapens neer die Het Kanaal overstaken. Het eerste Amerikaanse project was de '''Martin Matador XB-61(later de TM-61)', die in 1955 in dienst genomen werd. Hij werd gevolgd door de grotere TM-76 Mace, die het effectieve bereik van de Matador verdubbelde naar 1600 kilometer. Vergelijkbare raketten werden door de US Navy gelanceerd vanaf onderzeeboten en oppervlakteschepen in de vorm van de RGM-6 Regulus I en de supersonische RGM-15 Regulus II De Northrop SM-62 Snark en de supersonische North American SM-64 Navaho waren veel ambitieuzere programma's. Beide raketten hadden de afmetingen van bemande bommenwerpers en beide waren ontworpen om aanvallen uit te voeren op afstanden van meer dan 10.000 kilometer. Maar hoewel de Snark in de late jaren vijftig daadwerkelijk in dienst genomen werd, kon geen van tweeën de technologische superioriteit van de ICBM evenaren. Deels vanwege hun kwetsbaarheid verdwenen dergelijke wapens na 1960 van het toneel, nadat er astronomische bedragen uitgegeven waren aan alle denkbare soorten ballistische raketten. Pas na 1980 en de introductie van een nieuwe generatie veel kleinere kruisraketten kwamen deze wapens weer in trek. Ballistische raketten boden veel betere prestaties dan kruisraketten en waren onkwetsbaar voor onderschepping, maar de ontwikkeling ervan was veel moeilijker en duurder. Ze werden voortgestuwd door raketmotoren met vloeibare brandstof. Dit betekende complexiteit, potentiële onbetrouwbaarheid en het gebruik van extreem giftige en/of intens koude vloeibaar gemaakte gassen. Deze laatste konden pas in de raket worden gepompt als hij klaar was voor de lancering, en in het geval van wapens zo groot als de SS-6 Sapwood of de General Dynamics Atlas betekende dat dat de reactietijd nauwelijks minder dan een half uur kon zijn. In 1947 gunde de USAAF een contract aan Convair om het ICBM-concept uit te werken. Het in San Diego gevestigde bedrijf ontwierp de MX-774. De vloeibare brandstof voor de raketmotor zat in tanks van roestvrijstaal dat zo dun was gewalst (bijna als folie) dat het interieur als een ballon onder druk moest worden gehouden om zijn vorm te behouden. In de V-2 werd de straal uit de raketmotor afgebogen door vier stuurvlakken van koolstof in de uitlaat. Convair zag in dat het effeciënter zou zijn als de hele verbrandingskamer cardanisch bewogen kon worden, gemonteerd op twee draaipunten, zodat de hele straal in elke gewenste richting kon worden bewogen zonder verlies aan stuwkracht. Hoewel men deze ontwikkelingen intrigerend vond, was de algemene mening in Washington dat de ICBM zijn doelen nooit zou bereiken, en een van de eerste beslissingen van de USAF als onafhankelijk krijgsmachtonderdeel was om het contract met Convair te annuleren. Intussen hadden de Sovjets al in 1947 een ontwerp voor niet alleen een ICBM maar ook voor een satelliety-lanceerraket, gebruikmakend van bestaande A4 technologie. Vooruitgang in raketmotortechnologie leidde ertoe dat in februari 1953 het ontwerpen begon van de machtige R-7 ICBM, het eerste operationele wapen van dit type ter wereld. Het was een enorm krachtig wapen, die meer op een ruimteschip of op vooroorlogse science-fiction leek dan op een praktisch modern wapen. De raket, in het Westen bekend als de SS-6 Sapwood, werd van de grond getild door 32 raketmotoren tegelijk. Een dergelijke stuwkracht was nodig om de omvangrijke atoomkoppen van die tijd, die zo'n 7 ton wogen, de lucht in te krijgen. Dat vermogen had nog meer toepassingen: op 4 oktober 1957 werd van Baikonoer een gemodificeerde R-7 gelanceerd, die de Spoednik-satelliet in een baan om de aarde bracht. Tot verbijstering van de Amerikanen hadden de Sovjets de eerste grote slag van de ruimtewedloop gewonnen. Zodra de USAF begreep dat een ICBM toch mogelijk was, kwam men alsnog in actie. Het kostte Convair maar een paar maanden om het MX-774 concept te ontwikkelen tot de veel grotere SM-65 Atlas. Hij was veel kleiner dan de R-7, maar groot genoeg om nog steeds enorme problemen bij het lanceren te veroorzaken. De raketten moesten vanuit ondergrondse ruimten opgetakeld worden en de vloeibare zuurstof kon niet geladen worden tot het bevel tot lanceren ontvangen was. In hun begintijd werden de Atlas en andere ICBM's 'het ultieme wapen' genoemd. De combinatie van een groot bereik, de explosieve kracht van de atoombom, nauwkeurigheid en een relatief korte vliegtijd betekende dat elk vast object op onze planeet vanaf dat moment met de grond gelijk gemaakt kon worden. Links * Martin Matador en Mace missiles Categorie:Raketten en maritieme verdediging Categorie:Algemeen - Raketten en maritieme verdediging